Take Another Look
by b-jonesie13
Summary: Five years after the gang splits up, Fuu has a life of her own. Or so she thought. Will Mugen and Jin come to her rescue after all these years? Or will her old friends be her misfortune? FuuXKoskai FuuXmugen FuuXjin
1. Chapter 1 Hell's Firefly

>>ok guys and gals this is my first fic so ppplllleeeeeeeeeaaassee be gentle. i know it doesnt give away much plot but i'll update really soon. i promise! please R&R and enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own samurai champloo but my sis is gonna buy it and i'm gonna get FMA. it's a deal we have.lol but youdont care right?lol  
_Five years. Has it really been that long? Five years since I've seen his deep eyes behind his glasses? Five years since I've seen that jerk's coy smile just before he drew his blade? Five years since I've seen either one of them…since they've seen me?  
_  
Fuu lay silent against an old tree, her brown hair blowing wildly in the wind. She brushed it aside in annoyance. Here she was, trying to remember the fond memories of her old friends, and even the wind would not allow her to do so. She let out a slow longing sigh. She couldn't count the many times she had sighed that day. Each and every one more depressing than the last. She had hoped her old companions would come to visit her but the years proved fruitless. Now Fuu relied on her memories for comfort. Her memories and-

"Fuu," a voice called from the distance. Fuu turned to see a young boy running wildly toward her. She knew this boy from the village. His father owned a teahouse next to Koskai's shop.

"Fuu!" he called again.

"What? What's wrong Sen?"

The boy choked on his words, fighting for breath.

"F-Fuu…f-f-fire…in the…sh-shop!" he finally managed to stammer. He hung his head in defeat. "I'm s-sorry Fuu."

Fuu's heart skipped several beats. Numbness rang throughout her ears, drowning out any sound. Her vision clouded in and out of darkness until she saw only the blue sky above. Sen's cloudy features hovered over her face. He was trying to speak put Fuu could not hear him. Her head was reeling and Sen disappeared behind a halo of smoke.

Fuu awoke to find a tiny firefly hovering around her head. She stood to look around and saw only darkness. The firefly began to hover directly in Fuu's face. She watched the light closely, enveloped in its beauty and welcoming nature. Just as she lifted her hand to catch it, it flew across the darkness. Fuu gladly followed and danced with the firefly, her mind in a state of complete euphoria.

Suddenly the firefly stopped. She watched the firefly's light intensely as it began to grow brighter and larger. The image of a sword evolved from the light. Fuu gasped as a figure wiped and sheathed the bloody sword. The moment the sword was completely concealed the firefly began to sputter wildly. It hovered in odd angles trying to fly away from Fuu. A crackling noise and sparks emitted from the firefly. Fuu gazed in shocked amazement as the firefly burst into a blazing fire. Fuu found herself outside Koskai's workshop. Her gaze darted from the many men throwing water to the roaring hell-fire consuming the shop. Screams of torment could be heard from within the blaze and Fuu's knees gave way as she realized they were Koskai's. She could feel the torture and betrayal in his voice. But most of all she could feel the loss and the deep sadness. At this she stood and attempted to run toward the fire but it seemed that with every step she took the shop got farther away. She kept running and running until only darkness remained.

Fuu lay in her bed, tightly curled among the covers even though the heat was suffocating her. She did not want to get up. Not today and not the past two. But she could not deny the fact that she needed a bath. She slowly removed the covers from her hot, sticky body. She dressed in her dirty kimono and left the room.

"Can you believe she's been in there for three days now?"

"Hush Sosuke! The poor girl has just lost her fiance'."

"But Riiko-"

"Now hush you old fool. Fuu has been nothing but helpful to us these past few years. Not many young women would work for an elderly couple like ourselves."

Fuu entered the room with an ominous silence. She had been listening to the couple for guite some time now and figured she should leave for now.

"Oh, Fuu my dear! How nice it is to see you up and about. Are you feeling better?"

"Um, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Is that ok?"

"Of course dear. Take your time."

The world outside seemed so alien now. How could the sun shine with such brilliance when a heart was shadowed with such darkness? How could the birds sing such beautiful melodies while a heart screamed a minor chord? How could the flowers smell so sweet when Fuu needed a bath so badly?

Fuu walked slowly through the forest, clearly aware of her destination. Everything around her screamed 'life', even though Koskai was dead. Fuu took in every fiber of her surrounding. 'This will be Koskai now.', she thought to herself.

"Ahh, finally! The spring!", Fuu shouted to no one in particular.

All around were beautifully shaped rocks draped with flowers and intricate shrubberies. A calm pool of water resided in the center, supplied by a lightly cascading waterfall. Fuu undressed and washed her clothes in the cool water. After hanging them from a tree limb to dry, she let her hair down, and she slid gently into the pool.

"Aahhhh...Koskai...I am swimming with you, ya know? Always and forever, as long as I'm here.

"Hey babe! Why don't you stop talkin' to that frienda' yers and i'll show you how to _really_ swim with a man!

end of chapter 1! YAYYYYYY! oh wait, now i have to write chapter two? seriously? really? crap: well i'll update asap. remember to REVIEW. i accept constructive criticism with open arms. or something to that effect


	2. Chapter 2 Raging Encounter

_Ok guys, here's chapter two. personally i think it's kinda boring but please keep reading and I'll update chapter three within the next week or so. Thanks for reading and remember to review_

He had been on his way back to the hideout of the Mikado gang when he heard someone talking. He hadn't planned on stopping but he knew it was a chick's voice and that peaked his interest. After following the voice a few minutes he came upon a fresh spring, and there he watched as a beautiful woman bathed. It sounded like she was talking to someone but no one was in sight. He sat in a tree, unable to control himself as he blurted out,

"Hey babe! Why don't you stop talkin' to that frienda' yers and I'll show you how to _really_ swim with a man!"

"Who's there? Where are you?" Fuu shrieked, searching for someone she could not see.

The man hid in the shadow of the tree while taking another look at his subject. Her body was perfectly sculpted and the water glistened on her bare skin. Her long, brown hair acted as a wet drapery on one side of her face, adding a seductive look. But it all blew up in his face as she turned, the drapery pulled aside, and her own face was revealed.

"No fucking waa-aaaaaaaaaaaayyy!"

Fuu looked up as a tree branch cracked and a man came toppling into the shallow pool.

"Eeeeeeeep!" Fuu shrieked. She scrambled up the side of the pool and rushed to put on her kimono. She turned as soon as she heard him draw a hoarse, choking breath.

Fuu was shocked into silence. There in front of her was a familiar man, his back toward her as he wrung out his shirt. Memories flooded her mind as she examined his scars. Most ran along his back and across his arms. He turned and she could not help but stare at his body. His shaggy hair was wet and mangled, sending small trails of water down his shoulders and into the grooves of his sculpted torso. His shorts hung dangerously below his waistline and he wore the same wild clothing he had worn five years before.

"M-Mugen?" she asked nervously, not trusting her own voice.

"Hnnn?" he replied as he looked up from his shirt.

"Mugen! I can't believe it's you!" Fuu ran towards him immediately, so overwhelmed that she did not even realize the watery void between them. That is, until she slipped down the short slope of earth and into the water.

Mugen just stared apathetically, "You never change, huh Fuu?"

Fuu charged up the edge of the spring and slapped Mugen across his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. He dropped his head and let out a deep sigh. "Don't cry." He added as he saw the tears streaming from her face. "It's just water. It's not like it's gonna-"

"It's not the water, you jerk! It's you! Where have you been all these years?" Fuu just stared at him, infuriated. She had longed to see Mugen again but not like this.

Her reaction was completely understandable but Mugen just couldn't deal with these sentimental types, and Fuu was no exception.

"Does it really matter? I just happened to be passin' by and you're the first chick I saw. Nothin' more."

"Your just the same! Of course _you_ wouldn't care! And why should you! I obviously don't matter now and I probably didn't matter then either! Well that's just fine 'cause I don't care anymore!"

Mugen was completely taken aback, not to mention confused, "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about the past five years! Why didn't you ever come to see me?" At this Fuu grew quiet and solemn, "I thought we were friends. I just-I just thought-"

"Uggh, listen, I'm not here to visit. I had a job to do here and now I'm leavin'. Like I said, I'm just passin' through. Sorry but I don't need some chick holdin' me down."

Fuu knew he hadn't changed. He was still the same rogue, just doing his own thing at his own pace. In a way, that thought helped Fuu cope with Mugen's attitude, even though she was still pissed off.

"I-I guess I'll see you around then, right?" she couldn't help but ask, even though she knew the answer.

"Maybe." Mugen stole a quick glance and saw the deep hurt in her face. This wasn't just about them. Her pain was reserved for something else. "Look, life ain't always easy but you gotta deal with the cards yer dealt, ya know?"

"But it's just that, well, when we split up I came here and started working. I just wanted to settle down. I met a really nice man and we got engaged. But-but now he's-"

Fuu could not finish her words and turned away, embarrassed that she was pouring her heart out to him. "It's just that it was so unexpected. I mean, he was killed and the shop was completely destroyed because of the fire. I have nothing left." Fuu wiped away her tears and turned to see Mugen walking away. "Hey! Where the hell do you think your going?" Fuu's anger returned as he answered her question by walking faster. "Hey!" she called again.

" I don't feel like getting caught up in this bullshit!" He yelled back at her. He couldn't deal with this, at least not right now. He couldn't let her know what really happened.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care you jerk!"

Later that evening, Mugen returned to the spring. He sat by the edge and thought of Fuu. She had been happy. She had started her life anew, despite her misfortunes. She was engaged. Engaged to the man that-

Mugen was jerked from his thoughts as he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly balanced on his hands, and spun around, using his own legs to knock the legs out from underneath the man behind him. Mugen recovered quickly and firmly pressed the bottom of his steel-plated sandal to the man's face.

"What the hell right have you got to sneak up on me punk?" Mugen knew this had to be of some importance. This guy was a higher-up in the Mikado gang.

"M-Mugen! The boss said to get back to headquarters now. They've got everyone out looking for us!"

"Hmmmm, maybe I'll stay. I kinda' feel like fightin' right about now." And he did. His encounter with Fuu only managed to piss him off.

"No! You have to come now." Mugen drew his sword at the man's words. He slid the blade delicately across his neck.

"Ya know, I hate bein' told what to do." And with that, Mugen slit his throat. From him, he took money and an assassin's knife. "Did he think I was stupid or somethin'? Weak-ass bastard."

_End chapter two! Well please r&r and I'll update soon. And remember if you don't like something in the story then tell me about it. I'd like to know what interests the readers. Thanks a lot!_


	3. Eyes of Alluring Night

Ok everyone! Here's my 3rd chapter! Now I know I've been procrastinating but I've been SUPER BUSY lately! With school, work, boys, practice(viola), boys…….. Seriously it's been rough. My life had a real anime moment when my ex(who I've been obsessing over these last 2 years)showed up at my school as a transfer student! He got kicked out of his academy(bad boy ;) and that was just the beginning of my spring break! I visited my family, went to an indoor amusement park, my friend ran away(but came backthank god), and my friend went dirt biking for the first time and BROKE HIS LEG! No-not _broke_ his leg, **_SHATTERED IT!_**

Now he's got pins and screws in his leg. And instead of a cast he has a metal rod in his leg! His whole summer is screwed. Poor guy……. So now you know some reasons I haven't updated in a while! My life's been pretty crazy lately! So finally I've updated! Enjoy!…………Please review--

He heard her scream before he even gazed upon her horrified face. She was running wildly in the woods, tripping over branches and outcroppings of roots. Her breathing was hard and heavy, desperate. He could read the dread on her face. The empty loss, reflected in her alluring eyes. He stood silent and patient until she reached him, collapsing at his knees.

"P-Please! Help me!" She cried. Jin looked on and saw a swordsman following the young woman. He was ranting on about her capture and boasting her imminent death.

"Please y-you must h-help me! If you don't he w-will k-kill me!"

The swordsman approached slowly after his prey took refuge in this stranger. He sized him up quickly, feeling quite confident. "_This man should be no trouble," _he thought,_ "He's nothing but a pretty boy." _ With this thought he gave Jin a wicked smirk.

"So! You think you have a right to protect this woman? Give up! You could never take on someone like me! You've got absolutely no chance against Matsaharu Takada, member of the infamous Midoki gang!" Jin only stood there, unaware of any real danger. His silence only provoked Matsaharu.

"What's your problem? Too good to stand up for yourself! Do you really wanna end your life for this girl?" Jin answered him with a blank stare. And that was the end of Matsaharu's patience. "Then fight me like a REAL MAN!"

Matsaharu drew his sword and lunged at Jin with a fierce attack. It was avoided easily as Jin shifted his weight and moved sideways, bringing down his own blade in Matsuaru's lower back. He winced and cursed Jin. He then fell to his knees without breath. Jin wiped his blade and sheathed it.

"That was amazing!" Jin's eyes glanced toward woman he killed for. _She_ was the amazing one! He had never seen such a beautiful woman. She had long, flowing ebony hair with eyes to match. Her lashes were long and full, giving her eyes a shadowed and mysterious look. Her body was slender and curvacious. "_But her eyes!"_ he thought deeply to himself. Her eyes reminded him of the deep night. But this woman was not dark at all. Her presence was warm and kind. The night is dark and black but even in that darkness shines the brightest of stars. "I want to thank you for your services! Please follow me! What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Jin"

"Jin, well I would like you to assist me!"

"You want my help?"

"Yes. I need a skilled bodyguard and I think you are perfect for the job." She saw the awkward, unwanting look on his face, "You are unable to do it? I understand if your travels need you more. Where are you heading anyway?"

"Nowhere in particular. I travel from village to village."

"Oh. Are you looking for someone you've lost?"

"No. I'm not really searching for anyone or anything. I'm just wandering, trying to find someplace I belong. So why was that man after you?" He regretted saying that so abruptly. It was obvious to this woman that he purposely changed the subject.

"Oh, well………it's because of my father. He was a well-known man throughout our village. But when the Midoki gang took over he became obsessed with their gambling. Soon he lost everything…" Jin saw thin tears drop from her quivering chin. She wiped them away and gave a weak smile, "That's when the members of the gang came to collect their money. My father didn't have it and they killed him. They took my h-my brother, Shohei. They tried to capture me but I ran. I was very lucky to have run into you. I know you have already done me a great service, but I would appreciate it if you would help me save Shohei. I can provide you with food and a place to stay as payment. Please, he is all I have left now." She gazed into Jin's blank eyes. Tears began to form and with a slight sigh Jin agreed.

"So what is your name?"

"Sayuri."

"Well, shall we go then?"

"Stupid jerk! I can't believe that bastard! All this time and he wasn't even happy to see me again! And now I'm crying! I figured by now my tears would have dried out but no!" Fuu was feeding the chickens in the yard. It had been a whole week since she saw Mugen but she still could not forgive him, nor forget. Had he not thought of her at all? She didn't even ask him if he had seen Jin over the years. Knowing him he had opened a dojo or something. _"Come to think of it, that doesn't sound like something he'd do. He's probably wandered the entire countryside, living as he goes. That's just how those guys are I guess." _

"Fuu? Fuu, have you finished the chores?" Riiko called from the house.

"Yes I have!"

"Well I have breakfast ready. Hurry and wash up!"

Fuu dumped the rest of the seed on the ground and stumbled over greedy chickens. She grabbed a bucket and went to gather water. When she returned, a man was at the house, speaking with Sosuke and Riiko. All three turned to her and Riiko hurried to her side. In a low whisper she said,

"This man is from the Midoki gang. He wants to speak with you."

Fuu approached the man and they exchanged bows. My name is Takamaru and I believe you saw a man earlier this week? He is wild and untrustworthy. He must be found for…the safety of the village. Have you seen a strange man lately?"

Fuu contemplated telling this samurai that she had really seen him. His concerns for the village seemed more a threat than anything. _This man is the one not to be trusted. _

"I'm sorry but I havn't seen any strangers in the village. I have not been out much lately, I'm afraid." Fuu's dream of Koskai's death reeled in her mind. She quickly suppressed the thought, turning her attention back to Takamaru.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

Riiko interveined, "Please sir, she has recently lost her fiancé in a horrible accident. Do not ask any more, I beg of you."

Takamaru gave a knowing glance to Fuu. The sadistic look in his eyes made chills run through her entire body. _"Does he know something?"_

_  
_End chapter 3! Ok, ok I know! My chapters are SHORT! And I apologize but that's just how they turn out. I don't like to drone on and on about insignificant things. I like to stick to the facts(even if they are a little hazy) And i think Takamaru is an actual character in the show.(the guy that kills-wait-that might be a spoiler for those who have not seen the last episode) Well anyhoo, he is NOT that man. He is an original character. I just happened to like the name. So thank you and please r&r! Many thanks to my READERS!


End file.
